


Never Been The Type To Try And Grab The Spotlight

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acting, Angst, Anxiety, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Hamilton refences, Musical References, musical theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: James takes Alana to the theater, but not for the reason she thinks.





	Never Been The Type To Try And Grab The Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote for my creative writing class!

“Still keeping quiet about where you’re taking me?” Alana inquires as she steps into the car.

James only smiles and turns the radio up. “Come on, Alana. This is your song.” he says as _Helpless_ began to play.

Alana relaxes into her seat and sings along as they drive off the college campus. When _Satisfied_ begins to play, James turns the radio down a bit.

“How was your shift at the library?” James asks.

“It was good. I spent the whole day reading and humming in the back. Only two people came in.”

“When _aren’t_ you reading?”

Alana scoffs. “When _aren’t_ you getting me obsessed with a new musical?” she counters.

“When I’m teaching.” James shoots back.

“You texted me a link to _Hadestown_ in the middle of one of your classes last month. I spent my whole shift crying over Orpheus and Eurydice!”

“ _To your union!_ ” he sings out, turning up the radio, trying to deflect.

Alana laughs, doubling over in her seat. She wishes she could capture this moment and replay it every time someone called her boyfriend stuffy and boring just because he was an English professor.

They’re almost through the first act of _Hamilton_ when James parks the car. Alana looks around to see that they’re at the theater across town.

“James why are we at the theater?”

James purses his lips and stares ahead, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. “Well…”

Alana thinks for a few moments before realization dawns on her. “ _You didn’t_.”

James nods. “I did.” he says, looking guilty.

“James! I can’t believe you’re taking me to see our regional theater perform _Hamilton_!” Alana says, leaning over to hug James and kiss him on the cheek.

James turns to look Alana in the eye. He bites his lip and looks away again. “Not exactly…”

“Then…why are we here?”

“Vanessa is sick. The only understudy is out of town today. They need someone to play Eliza.”

Alana’s fingers tighten around the arm rest. “What are you saying?”

“The show is in less than four hours, it’s their closing night, and they need an Eliza. I told them you could do it.”

“And you didn’t think to consult me first?!” Alana asked, obviously outraged, her voice only restrained by her anxiety.

“I knew you wouldn’t agree to it.” James replies, lowering his voice to match Alana’s volume, “I knew I had to pull something like this or you would never take this chance. You’re incredibly talented, Alana. And I’m sorry for tricking you like this. But I believe in you. I know you can do this.”

James moves to hold Alana’s hand, but she snatches it away. Without a word, she exits the car, slamming the door behind her and stomping into the theater. James sighs and, after giving her a few minutes, exits the car as well.

When James makes it to the auditorium, he sees a few cast and ensemble members rehearsing. But no sign of Alana. Everyone on stage pauses to wave at him, and he waves back, before picking up the pace.

He doesn’t find Alana backstage either. Not in any dressing rooms, supply closets, or stairwells. She’s not in the orchestra pit. She’s not with any of the tech crew. She’s not in the prop room.

“Hey Samantha, have you seen Alana?” James asks as he walks down the hall.

“I think she’s up on the cat walk.” Samantha replies, adjusting the sleeves of her yellow dress.

“Thanks. Break a leg!”

“You too!”

With that, James rushes to the cat walk. As he’s climbing the latter, he begins to hear soft humming.

“ _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, sept, huit, neuf_.” a voice sings quietly.

“ _Sept, huit, neuf_.” James echoes, making his way over to Alana and taking a seat next to her. He leaves space between them and makes no move to touch her, clasping his hands in his lap.

“What do you want?”

“Forgiveness-“

“ _Can you imagine_?” Alana sings.

James cracks a smile. “Forgiveness,” he says again, “and for you to play Eliza tonight. Please.”

Alana sits still for a few moments before silently reaching over and placing a hand over James’ hands, taking hold of one and lacing their fingers together. James lifts Alana’s hand and presses a hesitant kiss to the back of it, giving Alana time to stop him in case he’s overstepped.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, rubbing the back of Alana’s hand with his thumb. “I’m so, so sorry. I should have told you. I should have been upfront, not underhanded. I tried to give you a nudge and I crossed the line. I forced you out of your comfort zone and I’m sorry. If you don’t want to go on, you don’t have to. If you don’t want to forgive me, you don’t have to. I just-“ James falters, one of his hands leaving Alana’s to wipe his eyes. “I just wanted to see you living your dream. I wanted you to be happy.”

Alana uses her free hand to wipe away James’ tears before leaning in to kiss him. “I forgive you. But I’m still upset. And we’re gonna talk about it. But not right now, because I have a full dress rehearsal to run through with the other cast members.” Alana says, smiling widely.

“You’re going to play Eliza? Really?”

“It wouldn’t be fair to the cast if I backed out and forced them to cancel. Besides, this is my dream role. If I don’t do this now, I’ll always wonder _what if_. Now come on, I’ve got a lot to learn and not much time.”

* * *

In all honesty, there wasn’t much for Alana to learn. She had watched several recordings of the show before, and had nearly every lyric of the musical memorized. The dress rehearsal had been a breeze, but now it was five minutes until everyone was to take their places. It was a full house, and Alana was sure they could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

“You got this, Alana.” Samantha says as they leave their dressing room.

Alana nodded. _I got this,_ she thought to herself.

Everyone took their places. The curtain rose. The music started to play. They were just over a minute into the first song when it happened.

“What’s your name, man?” the actor playing Burr asked.

James walked onstage and say, “Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton.”

Alana nearly fainted right then and there. When the song was over, she made her way into the wings.

“Surprise!” Samantha whispered.

“You knew?”

“We all did.” Tracy says.

“James wanted to surprise you. He knew you wouldn’t want to be alone, so he came in to rehearse with us for the last few days. It helped that he’s been in productions before.” Samantha adds.

Alana turns around, watching James perform as Alexander and absolutely owning the song _My Shot._

The rest of the show went off without a hitch. No lines were forgotten, no cues were missed, and no steps were skipped. When it came time to bow, Alana had never felt more energized and alive. To James, she had never looked happier.

Just before the curtains closed, Alana pulled James in for a kiss, causing the audience to roar with applause once more. To the surprise of no one, the cast and crew clapped as well.

“Was that you or your character?” James asked.

Alana smiles and pecks him on the cheek. “That was all me.”

James smiles and holds Alana close, kissing her on the forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

“Thank you.” Alana says as she steps into the car an hour later, finally out of her costume and makeup.

“For what?” James asks, visibly confused.

“For tonight.”

“But I-“

“Overstepped my boundaries. Pushed me out of my comfort zone. I know. But you also helped me fulfill my dream and overcome my fear. And you were by my side the whole way. So thank you. But don’t ever do it again. Okay?”

James nods. “Okay. I promise. Are we…are we good?”

Alana reached over to hold James’ hand. “We’re good.”

The rest of the ride home was spent singing romantic show tunes as they held hands, perfectly content with each other’s company and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
